You Are Bad
by waltzofpearls
Summary: BTS Kim Seok Jin Warning: Strong language, use of tobacco, blood, violence, sexual content.


It was the first day of my last year in college. I really wanted to get it done... You see, I am an idol, a hyung and a great student. Did I forget to mention that I am also worldwide handsome? Yeah, that's me. As a result, I am full of responsibilities and in a serious need of some sleep for a change. 

This year would be different since another person would accompany me in my "class". Most of the time I do my essays alone and just send it via e-mail but I have to be physically in class once per 20 days. I used to do that alone but this year I would have a classmate! I was wondering if he or she would recognize me. It should be fun!

It was the beginning of spring but it was a rather cold day in Seoul. As I drove, I found a good spot for the car in the university garage and then I immediately called one of my friends. 

"Hey, Jimin! I just called to let you know that it's pretty cold outside! So if you are planning to take the bicycle with Taehyung again, please put on warm clothes, okay?" Jimin was thankful that I called on time. 

I found myself already in front of my class door with the number 285. My professor, Mr. Lee was not there yet, but another person was. It was a girl, around my age, with ash blonde hair that hardly reached her shoulders. She wore ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with some english words that, if I was not mistaken, were very insulting and a pair of converse in black and white. In her right inner arm I could see something inked on her skin. Her lips were a dark red, so intense, that I thought the color would drip on the book she was reading. She slowly lifted her head and our eyes met. As far as I could tell, her eyes were a warm brown color. 

I gently bowed in order to greet her. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kim Seokjin." I said politely. 

She looked at me for a mere second in absolute indifference and then ignored me while she kept reading her book. 

Now here comes some information about me. I was raised by a mother and a father that taught me to be polite, have manners and respect others. I have always been very fond of these principles. 

As I said, she ignored me and as I explained… I was triggered.

I coughed. "NICE TO MEET YOU. I AM KIM-SEOK-JIN" Ι shouted and enjoyed the surprised look on her face as I ended with a calm and polite "… I said." 

"I heard you the first time you retard, I just don't care" she replied in a deep voice for a girl. I noticed she had bags under her eyes. For a moment I felt like getting her a cup of coffee but her words were completely rude. Also, she used no honorifics. 

"Excuse me?" I demanded.

"Are you completely stupid?" she replied and right when I was ready to teach her a lesson about manners, Professor Lee entered the class. 

I sat at the only free spot, right next to her. She showed no respect to the teacher and also ignored him as well. At least it was not personal; she was obviously genuinely bad-mannered. I frowned. There are a few things I hate more than rude people. 

The class lasted 3 hours and the girl -whose name was Moon So-Ra after all- paid absolutely no attention to Professor Lee or me. When we had our 20-minute break she vanished and appeared again 15 minutes later looking even more displeased. Maybe she broke up with her boyfriend? Maybe someone in her family was ill? Maybe she was ill? 

I felt such an anxiety that I attempted to approach her again. 

"Miss Moon...Are you feeling okay? You seem somehow annoyed...Are you sick?" I asked politely and felt like the better man I was. 

She came really close to me so fast that I was surprised. My back hit the wall behind me and I kind of hurt my head too. She came uncomfortably close and looked at me. She was really tiny to be such a bully. I caught a scent of tobacco. She was a smoker?! 

"Look here, retard. I will warn you one last time because I pity your intelligence. I-don't-care-about-you. You don't need to care about me. Your face looks stupid. Never talk to me. Understood?!" No honorifics again. Oh my god, I wanted to choke her. My face looked like a lot of things but not stupid. Anyway, she was right. She seemed like a total trouble to deal with and she had no intention to be civil. 

I stared back at her, no longer intimidated but still a little uncomfortable and I answered "I understand. Move." 

She gave me one last lethal glare and she moved away from me. The class started again and I didn't even take a glimpse of this rude creature. I did not have the luxury to spent time being angry about it. 

When the class ended I realized that I was left alone with her in the elevator. She had earphones on and loud music could be heard. We both reached the second basement were I had left my car and she...a motorcycle. A huge, black, pretty loud motorcycle. I blinked. She reached her keys and rode that thing with only a little effort which was impressive considering her size. She turned it on and stormed off like a tornado. I was still in shock. She wore no helmet or protective jacket. 

I sighed. I got in my car and drove to my house as I tossed little miss Moon completely out of my thoughts. 

2\. Jin 

It had been two weeks since I went to class and I was actually pretty bothered that I had to be in the same class with her again so soon. I considered calling Professor Lee and demand a different class but then I thought, wait, she is the one that should feel uncomfortable, not me. If I backed down so easily she would think I was a coward and well, Kim Seokjin is many things, but not a coward! 

I had just finished recording with the boys and my throat was a little sore when I decided to go grab some food for them. Sometimes I knew that if I didn't do it, no one else would. Taehyung volunteered to come with me and so we took my car and drove towards a small and not popular restaurant that had the best pork I'd ever tasted in Seoul. This kid looked like he was in a bad mood. 

"What's wrong Taehyung? You seem a little off today..." 

"Huh? What was that, hyung?" he replied and looked away from his cellphone screen. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?" I asked again. 

"Ah… No I am okay. Just a little tired and my throat is in pain." 

"I know right? It was a hard day for us, the vocal power of the Bangtan!" I said trying to cheer him up. Well he was a terrible liar but never would you extract the truth out of him if he decided it was not the time. So the best thing I could do was support him instead. 

"Ah, hyung, if Jimin and Jungkook heard you right now, you would be in trouble!" he said teasing me. 

"What? How is that? I am the eldest, if someone is in trouble, it's not me! Aaaish, kids these days..." I mumbled and enjoyed his soft giggle. 

The restaurant was nearly empty. The old lady that cooked jumped when the bell on the door announced me in. Her face, that should be really beautiful 30 years ago, lit up with her warm, kind smile as she bowed and went behind the cashier. 

"Welcome, customer Kim!" she said and I smiled at her. Such a nice lady. 

"Nice to see you again, Mrs. Park! I came for some delicious meat for myself and my boys!" 

"Aaaah, for such a beautiful young man I will put all my effort! The usual?" 

"Of course! Thank you" I said as I paid and waited for her to prepare our meal. She had been cooking for us for more than 3 years so naturally she knew what we all liked. I had an eye on the car and I was cautious not to be spotted by any paparazzi. Not that we did something fishy here, but I admit I was having a bad hair day, somehow… 

The bell rang once again and I instinctively hid my face. A woman came in and my jaw dropped. She wore high heels and a little black dress. I looked at her face, clear and bright as the moon when… 

"So Ra! You came drunk again?" the old woman demanded. 

"Aaaaah, auntie, stop nagging me and get me some soup...My head is about to explode!" she mused and sat at the closest table to the door. She removed her shoes and I saw her nails were painted red. Moon So Ra, my rude as hell classmate. She wore heavy make-up and I could easily spot at least three tattoos, the one on her arm which was a lily, one on her thigh, that was a really big and scary-looking snake and one on the back of her neck that looked like a small butterfly. Naturally, she noticed me. She looked so much prettier dressed like this but she also seemed extremely drunk. 

"Aaaaah isn't this Mr. KIM-SEOK-JIN!" she shouted my name in a rude manner, "what are you doing in this neighborhood, softie?" 

I swore to myself that one day I would choke her. "Good evening miss Moon. I came here to get some food. Is that illegal?" I replied politely. I would not let my anger overtake me in public. 

She laughed and stood up with some effort. She walked on the floor of the restaurant with no shoes on and I almost had a heart attack. Was she a complete idiot? The floor was dirty! 

She approached me and only seconds before she reached me, she tripped. Now, I am usually a prince but that would require a princess. In her case I was so mad at her that I just let her land on the floor. She didn't make a sound but she rubbed her knee. Okay, that was enough cruelty for her to understand that drinking so much is a bad thing. I reached down to help her up but she slapped my hand. 

I had enough. 

"Look here, you insolent child-" I said and grabbed both of her hands to lift her without causing her pain "when someone is treating you with kindness you have to be grateful and humble! You need to be taught manners!" I stared deep in her eyes and noticed how prettily they were shaped. 

She twisted her wrists in my grip in order to come even closer and without looking away she whispered "Will you teach me how to behave, Mr. Kim-Seok-Jin?" Her tone indicated something dirty. My eyes popped open as I heard a car horn from outside and I saw V looking at me in wonder and then looking at the girl.

I shook my head and he nodded.

"Customer Kim? Your delivery is ready. I added some extra mandu for you bo- SO RA!" Mrs. Park screamed, unable to finish her sentence. "What on earth are you doing?! I am sorry, so sorry in her behalf, she is a stupid girl!"

This particular stupid girl kept her drunken eyes locked on me. Had she no shame at all? I kindly pushed her in the direction of the nearest chair while the restaurant owner put a bowl with soup in front of her. She pinched her elbow and the girl complained.

"Ah, auntie you are mean! Mr. Kim-Seok-Jin here is my precious schoolmate! We are very close!" she lied in a sarcastic tone that even rocks could not have missed.

"You shameful brat, eat your food!" the woman scolded her.

"Thank you Mrs. Park. I will depart now." I said politely and smiled at the nice lady.

"Thank you customer Kim and..." she whispered "I am really sorry about her, she is a very honest person but she is also a troublemaker!" she explained with her eyes fixed upon the slim figure of the girl.

"It's alright, please do not worry! I have no bad feelings."

"Thank you, customer Kim."

"Then, I'll be leaving."

"Goodnight!"

I gave Miss Moon a disapproving gaze and she retaliated with a provocative glare.

"Tch." I exhaled and left the shop.

Taehyung's eyes were watching me like a faithful puppy waiting for their master's return. As soon as I entered the car he drew a big breath but before he was able to make words out of it I put my hand on his mouth. He frowned.

"Do not ask me of this. Never. Deal?" I said and released him.

He raised one hand at the gesture of an oath and with serious expression he agreed. "I promise hyung." 

I smiled at him and drove quickly out of there. I had to feed my group and the sight of rude Miss Moon on the background was not working for my own appetite. 

3\. So Ra

When I woke up I realized that my class was supposed to start in 15 minutes. No way could I make it in time. I looked at the ceiling and froze. This was not my room. I popped up really fast only to see a man sleeping like a baby on what appeared to be his bed. Goddammit. I could not remember a thing but my body warned me of hangover and possibly another one-night stand.

I climbed out of the bed smoothly like a feline and I stepped on something on the floor. My underwear and right next to it, a ripped condom case. Yeap, we did it alright. I moved silently and took a look of his face.

"Thank god, you're cute." I whispered to myself. I tried to find all of my clothes but my shirt was ripped. Well, it was not the end of the world. I took one of his t-shirts and matched it with my black shorts and boots. Then I tried to make myself look less sleep deprived and removed what was left of last night's make up.

"You are awesome." I announced at my reflection on the bathroom mirror. I slipped out of the room like a spirit. Once I got on the street I noticed my bike and put my sunglasses on.

"There you are Zen!" I greeted her. My bike's name was Zen because it worked better than yoga or medication for my nerves. "Let's go get mama some coffee and knowledge!" I rode and rushed to class.

I made it to the university only twenty minutes late. So I thought I sould be late thirty instead and smoked one cigarette with my first sip of warm coffee.

Gradually last night came back to my memory.

"Aaah, Zen. Mama is a slut." I said to my bike in English. I smiled.

Class was -as usually- pretty boring. It is not fun to only have one classmate. Especially this one. I found out that Mr. Kim-"Nun"-Jin was actually an idol. I hate idols. He seemed so snob and self-centered. Always neat, always done his reading, always smelled like daises. I could bet that his life was turmoil. Nah, better free and shameful than successful, rich and a slave. I hate those kinds of obedient servants of the public. He could go fuck himself, since that's not prohibited by his contract. Ha ha.

During break I went off to have my usual smoke. I was sitting by myself on the roof where usually I could see beautiful parts of Seoul but today there was a lot of humidity and the atmosphere had this ill, grey-ish color. It would certainly rain soon.

Violent images rushed through me...

("Daddy is going to take you somewhere nice okay?")

I flinched.

4\. Jin

I followed her towards the rooftop and waited 3 minutes before I got out there. She was particularly pale today. I was, against my best intellect, worried about her. It is in my nature to take care of others either they want it or not.

I discretely opened the door and spotted her. She was sitting on a bench with a cigarette trapped between her delicate fingers. The scary snake on her thigh could be seen. I approached her.

"Miss Moon" I greeted her.

She was surprised at first but when she saw me she smiled mockingly.

"Why are you here, softie? Decided to give in and jump at last?" she laughed at me and pointed the edge of the roof. Unbelievable.

"You think this is funny? You think you are funny, joking about stuff like that?" I said trying to manipulate my temper. She had crossed the line.

"I think that your face is funny. You look like a stressed tomato. Are you mad?" she continued her attack.

"How can you joke around about this? Is people's pain a joke to you? Is death a laughing matter? Even to someone as cruel as you, there should be limits! Have you no conscience?"

"No. It jumped off the roof." she said as she put her cigarette out and giggled viciously.

"Why are you being such a bad person?" I said as collected as I could. Her eyes where edgy and sharp but there was something in the way she looked at me...Something like fear. She was defensive for sure, but why? She was the bully!

"Jump off the roof and I will tell you, softie." she smiled at me, showing her teeth.

I took a rush step forward and she got up, ready for trouble.

"What, you need a push?" she demanded with wide, innocent looking eyes.

"Yes please, help me jump." I replied in a completely elegant manner. I was furious now; I couldn't hold myself any longer.

"You think I won't?"

"Oh, I think Miss Moon will try her best but I am confident that she will fail."

"What did you say, softie?"

Rain begun to fall.

"Ah! Our Miss Moon is not very quick with words, that's why she uses only the easy ones. I will repeat for you slower now:" I explained trying to irritate her as much as possible. "Try. To. Push. Me. Off. The. Roof."

Her face became bright red and she actually pushed me back, towards the edge.

"That was great, do it again!" I yelled at her to be heard above the deafening sound of the rain.

"Shut up!" she screamed and pushed me. Her bleached hair was already dripping and her eyes were like coals.

"Great! I love this! Again!" I shouted. I was letting her push me and she knew it.

"SHUT UP!" she pushed me two or three times repeatedly and I was near the edge. She glared at me.

"What are you hesitating for?" I asked her as loud as I could.

She let out an angry sigh and pushed me once again. I resisted her strength and I noticed her hands didn't leave my shirt this time.

"Scared?" she asked me in a provocative tone.

"Not at all. You see, now you know something about me."

She looked at me all confused and soaked.

"I will let you push me around all you want if that's what you need. I can pretend to like it even. But I will never fall. My mother did not give birth to a son so this son could let her down. I will not fall, Miss Moon. Even if the world depended on it. And no one has the strength to push me. Some people just have the right to worry me and you just lost yours. I won't care anymore. Good day." I explained and left the roof, completely aware of my irresistible wet-look. Wow, I was cool right now, or what? I stayed hidden near the staircase until I saw her descend because I was concerned though.

Once she did, we got into class. She never looked at me again.


End file.
